The Forgotten Legacy
by AceofRavens
Summary: Percy Jackson AU. Perseus was born in 1875, conceived during a drunken one-night stand, his mother dies during birth, and so he is dumped into an orphanage, which several years later he runs away so as to escape the abuse. Living on his own for a some time, he eventually runs into a couple of Primordial Gods who choose to adopt and raise him... BOOK I (Will be slow updates)
1. Prologue

**The Forgotten Legacy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or PJatO or HoO. I wish I did, but if wishes were horses' even beggars would ride.**

'_Thoughts – Mind Speech'_

"Normal Speech"

Prologue: Self-Discovery

_**January 31, 1888**_

It was time.

Thirteen year old Perseus felt it in his bones that he had proven himself worthy of receiving additional training from his Patron and his adoptive mother. As he focused his shadow traveling powers on Central Park leaving Hunterdon County New Jersey, the young demigod smiled warmly as he remembered the first time he had met her.

_*****Flashback, Three years earlier, Central Park NYC*****_

_It had been eleven long months since the beginning of February, when Perseus Achilles Andreíos had escaped the living nightmare that was the orphanage. The abuse that he had gone through there, both physical and sexual, had hardened him, and yet at the same time, helped forge a sense of justice within himself. The ten year old boy had managed to survive by hiding in Central Park at night, and scavenging for food and water sometimes successfully, other times not so much._

_Having managed to survive as long as he had had been due in part to his abilities that he had discovered by accident, back when he was only eight. Percy had been scavenging for food near the park when he found himself cornered by a drunken homeless man. The older man had been quite irate, and had somehow managed to shatter a bottle of rum and was swinging it at him drunkenly. Having been a target of the woman who had run the orphanage and her drunken rages before, Perseus had become rather adroit at avoiding and dodging any drunken assaults, and his abilities served him well until he slipped on the ice._

_Falling on his butt, the young boy lost his focus on the threat in front of him and was dazed momentarily from the pain. As he looked back up and saw the man in front of him with the broken bottle swinging down at him, he felt a pull in his gut and raised his right hand instinctively to try and protect himself._

_With his eyes shut tightly as he braced himself for a world of hurt, Percy opened his eyes to see what looked like a frozen circle of water forming in front of him out of the melted snow around him. Grasping at straws, the boy quickly willed the water in front of him to harden and then braced it to take the hit. It wouldn't be until much later that he recognized the design of the water was in the shape and form of a shield, which had the vague outlines of ancient Greek and Roman origin._

_Percy had managed to make quick work of the man, knocking him out and making his escape. For the past two years he had been experimenting with this newfound ability, testing it, trying to improve his control and expand his capabilities with it. As it stood at the moment, he was limited to healing and forming a shield with water, as well as forming a spear and projectiles that were more lie crossbow bolts than arrows, but that seemed to be just the beginning of his abilities with water. _

_Over the next several weeks following that particular incident, he had started to notice a lot of strange creatures that started showing up in the area, and they all seemed to be rather odd and dangerous. The worst part of it all was the fact that over the years Perseus had noticed an increase in their numbers and types. So far as the young demigod was aware at this point in time, he seemed to be the only one who could see them, which worried him quite a bit. Then they finally managed to catch up to him one night, late in the month of January, in the year 1885. _

_As usual, Perseus had been keeping a close eye on his surroundings as he got ready to find a place to sleep for the night. He had been rubbing his chest, as many of the scars that he had hurt in the winter chill, when he noticed that the wildlife in the area went silent. Cautiously looking around while doing his best to look like he was staring at the stars, he counted three of the evil looking dogs from behind him and what looked to be another two on either side. Cursing mentally, he knew that he might not make it through this encounter, as it had become blatantly obvious that they were after him, not to mention the fact that food was rather scarce at this particular point in time._

_While he slowly sped up the pace, the young boy checked his environs to see what he had to work with and saw a small stream the he knew fed into a nearby stream. As anyone who has been through harsh circumstances, experience is one of the cruelest, harshest, yet most thorough teachers there happen to be in existence. Perseus knew he had a fifty/fifty shot at this and that was only if he timed it just right._

_Angling towards the pond, the demigod counted off the distance in his head before he felt something in his mind click and he took off running. Ignoring the howl of the hellhounds behind him, he started reaching deep inside him for his powers, and focused on an image in his mind as got closer to the body of water. Once he was nearly there, Percy spun on his heel and threw his hands forward straight from the hip towards the two hellhounds that were currently mid leap._

_After two years of practicing every opportunity that he got, he had gotten as far as forming crossbow bolts of water that he was able to freeze mid-flight, and he could currently form four dozen of them in one shot. Sending a prayer to whoever was listening, he angled them as best he could and let fly._

**Elsewhere in Central Park, just minutes earlier…**

_The night was chill and the skies above were cloudless, showcasing the moon and the stars in all their glory. The Protogenoi Nyx smiled slightly as she walked along talking with her consort and husband Erebos, as it had been quite some time ago that they had noticed a source of power in this area and were quite intrigued by who or what it might be._

_As they were walking along, hidden by the Mist from prying eyes, they both felt a pulse of power, which came from a rather powerful demigod somewhere ahead in the distance. Turning to look at each other, they nodded and flashed in the direction that the powers came from._

_Reappearing mere meters away from the target, they were astounded to find a nine or ten year old boy with raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a firmly set jaw facing off against five hellhounds. Stunned they could only watch as he sent multiple six inch long, inch wide bolts, all made from water that he froze as he called the water forth from the nearby pond. The bolts angled upwards and targeted the throats and chests of the two hellhounds that were in mid-jump, piercing them and killing them causing them to fade away into golden dust as they reached the boy._

_The young demigod was winded, as he hadn't had a decent meal in a couple of days, and his momentary pause cost him dearly. As he was looking down at the dust swirling at his feet, attempting to catch his breath, Perseus was unaware of the other three hellhounds closing in on him, as well as the three others that were attempting to circle around to get at his flanks. His hard earned and honed battle instincts kicked in at that point, just in time for him to look up and attempt to dodge the incoming paw that was aimed at crushing his skull in one blow._

_Too late, he felt the burning pain of the near miss, as three claws raked the left side of his face, cutting almost to the bone and barely missing his left eye. It took every last ounce of his will not to scream out in pain at this, as he focused on forming a shield of ice that he swung at the neck of the beast in desperation. Catching the beast by surprise, Percy managed to stun the beast for a second, but that was long enough for him to call upon his powers to form a spear that he thrust through the beast's eye. Getting back into a very rough, but well-practiced stance with his spear and shield, the demigod legacy of Poseidon took stock of his situation and realized he was well and truly screwed._

_Even though they were quite surprised by the tenacity and rough level of skill the young boy had, both of the Protogenoi were also impressed with his level of awareness and his potential as a hero was limitless. From the clothes that he wore they could tell that he had been on his own for quite some time, and he had obviously fought monsters off before._

_Blinking his eyes, Perseus faked a quick swipe across his left eyebrow to make it seem like he was at least partially blinded by the blood, when the two beasts in front of him made their move. The one on his left was the first one to go, as he waited until the last possible second to slam the edge of his shield against the neck, forcing it to the ground from their combined momentum, and a thrust of his spear finished it._

_Knowing that he was almost at his limit, his senses flared, alerting him of danger to his rear. In desperation, and an adrenaline fueled last-ditch effort, he dropped his spear and focused. As he did so, the edges of his shield became much sharper, and he swung around with the shield held on his left arm while braced with his right. Letting go of his restraint, he yelled out his rage and frustration at possibly dying here, and allowed every last ounce of his unleashed emotion to fuel this effort._

_Spinning in place, Perseus managed to catch the Hellhound in its exposed throat, slicing through the flesh and bone, leaving the head dangling by a few small slivers of skin. Totally exhausted, the boy dropped to his knees, accepting his fate, as he collapsed to the ground._

_Nyx and Erebos stood there, shocked speechless as the young boy, in an adrenaline induced burst of strength, sheared through the neck of the hellhound almost completely before collapsing to his knees, and from there to his side. Shaken from her temporary stupor, she walked out from behind the cover of the trees and waved a slim white hand at the two remaining beasts, causing them to explode._

_Gently approaching the young demigod, she knelt down and slowly rolled him onto his back, cradling his head in her lap. Brushing his hair ever so softly out of his eyes, the Goddess smiled down at him kindly as she watched young Perseus open his eyes and look up at her. "What is your name little one?"_

_Blinking his eyes, he swallowed thickly as he responded before passing out from exhaustion. "Perseus Achilles Andreíos…Milady…"_

_*****Flashback Ends*****_

_**Central Park, NYC**_

Popping into the clearing where he had slain his first monster, Perseus stayed within the shadow and ensured that he was unseen by any mortals. True he could utilize the Mist and ensure that they saw nothing that they weren't supposed to, but this way was far easier and simpler. As his mother had taught the simplest means were more often the best and most effective ones.

After having made certain that he was indeed alone, he made his way out of the shadows and knelt down in the clearing, and began to pray to his mother in silence. As he kept his head bowed and patiently waited, his patience was rewarded by a flash of light and a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Still though he waited until he heard his mother's voice before raising his head to look up at her, "I am very pleased with how much you have grown my son and very much impressed with how far you have come. You have done well, and I have several important people for you to meet, among them are your siblings and a few other choice relatives."

As Nyx waited for her youngest child to stand, she smiled as she gazed upon his features. Since she had completed an ancient ritual formally adopting him through blood rites, he had grown slightly faster than normal and was approaching five and a half feet in height. His raven black locks of hair had softened to be more like hers, and he had it bound into a wolf tail at the base of his skull.

His face had lost much of its baby fat and he had gained a slightly narrower nose as well as her high cheekbones and a light grey ring to his irises, circling the sea green like storm clouds hovering over a stormy sea. There were three narrow scars that ran from just above his left eyebrow down to his jawline, and they didn't detract from his attractiveness whatsoever, in fact they added a warrior's fearsome presence to his features.

Once Perseus was standing, she shadow traveled them both to her palace in Tartarus, where the rest of her family was waiting for them.

_**Tartarus, Nyx and Erebus' Throne room**_

Upon their arrival, Perseus smiled warmly at his mother figure briefly, and then resumed his neutral expression as he surveyed the throne room and the accompanying figures that he saw there. He immediately recognized that there were four Protogenoi besides his mother there, and it took him a few moments to place them, but he recognized them as Erebus, his father; Hemera, Aether, and Tartarus, who were his siblings and uncle respectively.

Mentally preparing for whatever was to come, Perseus waited for his mother to begin, and he calmed himself as she began to speak. "Husband, Brother, my children, it is time for you to greet the newest member of our family, our son Perseus Achilles Andreíos. Because of the manner in which he was adopted, through blood rites using my blood, he is as much my son as he is his birth mother's or his Olympian father's."

As she finished speaking, the Goddess of the night turned towards her son with pride and watched as he bowed towards his family in respect. After a moment had passed she calmly placed her hand on his shoulder as a signal for him to stand and accompany her forward. Now that they had gotten the introductions out of the way, Perseus was engulfed in hugs from the Goddesses and given one-armed hugs from the Gods.

After a few minutes of conversation, Tartarus cleared his throat and began to speak. "Now then, I hate to leave so soon after having met you, nephew, but I must get back to the pits before certain inmates get any wild ideas. However, I will leave you with a gift, one that I am fairly sure that you will enjoy having in the future."

With that said, he held out a hand towards his youngest relation and waited for him to extend his hand outwards. Once Perseus held out his hand, the dark haired God dropped two metallic objects in his hands. "Those two rings are a matched set of swords, designed in the Mameluke style, and are made of Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold. When you have put them on, they will be bound to you; if you are disarmed they will return to your hands and only you have the ability to remove the rings."

Everyone watched as Percy placed them on his middle fingers and then ran the two fingers over the opposite hands ring. The two blades were thirty-four inches in length, two inches wide, single edged works of art. From the tip of the blade to where the blade met the hilt along the spine ran a strip of Imperial Gold that had been specially fused with the Stygian Iron, and two more had been embedded in either side and ground down to act as fullers. The hilt and handle were made from polished ivory that was wrapped in ray skin.

As he inspected the two swords, the young demigod noted the inscriptions that had been engraved along the length of the blade, in between the fuller and the spine. In Greek lettering were two words: **αιώνιος έκλειψη**. Looking up at his uncle, Perseus smiled and bowed his head in thanks. "Eternal Eclipse is a very apt name for these blades, Uncle. You have my gratitude and my promise that many monsters shall fall to them at my hands."

Smirking and waving off his thanks, the God of the Pit disappeared in a wave of shadow, leaving his nephew to look up at his father figure who had stepped forward. Letting the blades return to their ring form, Perseus turned towards Erebus expectantly as he waited to see what his father had in store for him.

Approaching his adopted son, the God of Darkness and the Depths smirked wickedly as he snapped his fingers and placed his hands on Perseus' shoulders. "My son, the gift that I have given you is clothing and armor fitting for one that we call son. It is your mother's gift to you as well. I have outfitted you with a few minor weapons and armor, while the clothing was all your mother's doing."

Standing there, he felt his clothes shift and change as he turned towards his mother. Seeing his inquisitive glance, Nyx clapped her hands together and a mirror appeared showing him his new outfit.

A blood red silk shirt, black leather knee length breeches with black knee high boots, which was topped off by a hooded half cloak that draped over his left shoulder and was attached to his body by means of a two inch wide baldric that bore a Stygian Iron clasp that bore the symbols of his parents: a crescent moon surrounding a star, with a pair of angel's wings behind them. Running his fingers across the clasp caused the clothes to shift again, only this time he had brought out his armor.

Sitting atop his head was a Corinthian Royal Helm with a blood red horse hair crest. The cuirass, shoulder guards, bracers and greaves all matched the helm, made from Stygian Iron and the details were wrought of Imperial Gold. Sheathed on either side of his waist were two golden kukris, the hunting knives of India, and in a bandolier attached to his right shoulder were ten throwing knives made from the same metal as his armor.

Rapidly running his fingers over the clasp once more, Perseus turned to his mother and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, mother. This means a lot to me, that you would do something like this for me."

Turning back to his father, he started to bow, but was quickly wrapped up in a bone crushing hug from his old man. "You never need bow to us, Perseus. We may not be your birth parents, but you are our son all the same, and we did this to keep you safe in your travels, no matter where you go or what you do."

Smiling up at his father, he nodded and then turned towards Hemera and Aether, who were currently standing there in their Roman aspects of Dies and Ether. Hemera walked up to him and embraced him before taking a step back, and holding him by the shoulders, looked him over. "It is wonderful to finally meet you, little brother. I would like for you to become my Champion, and receive my blessing. The majority of your duties are to assist in the policing and elimination of monsters, protecting mortals, and rescuing demigods that are in need. My blessing will empower the abilities that you already have, as well as grant you access to my healing light ability and the ability to fire arrows made entirely of light from your bow. Will you accept, Perseus Achilles Andreíos, and become my Champion?"

Nodding his acceptance, He quickly went to one knee in front of her. "I, Perseus Achilles Andreíos, accept the duties and responsibilities as the Champion of Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day." He then bowed his head and braced himself as she laid her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small portion of her power as a blessing, biting his lip to keep from crying out as the power swept through his very veins, empowering him.

Slowly the demigod got to his feet, and swayed slightly from side to side for a moment as he regained his bearings. Once he was stable again, he opened his eyes and smiled at everyone, before turning to his uncle and waiting for his approach.

Aether smiled at his younger brother, and moved forward to greet him by clapping his hands on Percy's shoulders. "I have two gifts for you, my brother. The first is my blessing, which will do much the same as Hemera's blessing, and it will give you the ability to send messages in the wind. The second is an animal to be your constant companion, however, it is up to you to decide what animal you would have as a companion, and you will have the ability to speak through your thoughts to your companion."

Thinking it over for a moment, Perseus smiled softly and murmured something just out of hearing. Looking up at his uncle, he spoke once more, clearly. "I would appreciate it greatly if I could have a Caucasian Eagle as a companion, Uncle."

Nodding his head, Aether snapped his fingers and a brilliant flash of light lit up the room. After his vision cleared up he looked around before his attention was drawn to a rather large gold and white feathered eagle perched on his older brother's shoulder. With a look of awe on his face, he estimated the size of the aerial predator. Six feet from wingtip to wingtip, about two feet in height from beak to tail feathers, and with the bright golden eyes that shone with intelligence looking him in the eye and sizing him up in turn, Percy knew that he'd chosen well.

Holding out his arm in front of him, parallel to the ground, the young man waited patiently for its decision. A minute or two later the eagle had made its decision and with a brief flap of it wings, made the move to his arm. From there Percy shifted his arm so that the bird of prey could shift up to his shoulder and then turned so that they were both facing his older brother once more. "We're ready brother whenever you are."

Chuckling aloud, Aether laid one of his hands on the bird and the other on Perseus' opposite shoulder. Once more there was another, slightly lesser, bright flash of light that momentarily blinded him. Again he blinked his eyes and waited to be able to see, and as he shook his head he heard a feminine voice in his head. _'Greetings young Master Perseus, my name is Thýella.'_

Without missing a beat, Percy chuckled mentally. _'Greetings to you as well Thýella, but please, call me Percy or Perseus, as I am not your master but your companion. I wouldn't feel right having you refer to me in such a manner.'_

Getting a light and airy feminine chuckle in response as his sight finally returned, Percy bowed his head to his older brother out of respect. "Thank you, brother for your gifts. I am greatly blessed to have such a wonderful family and home. I am certain that my training begins in earnest now, am I right?"

Eerie grins were his response and he just gulped as he realized that things would never be the same from here on out.

They would be better.

**A/N: This was just the beginning of what I have in mind, and if you can't see the hints of Assassin's Creed, go back and look at his weapons and the way his unarmored outfit are described and you will see. I am not going to do a full blown crossover between the two, but more just borrowing things that I think would fit in here and there. I will warn you that there will be quite a few time skips, at least in this first book, as there is quite a bit of time in between now, when I have Percy born, in the 1800's, and when the main story of the Olympians in the books picks up, in the 21****st**** century.**

**I will also tell you that once he is revealed to Olympus, that he will be a part of the Roman camp and not the Greek, and I already have pairings in mind. CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 1: Legacy in Training

**The Forgotten Legacy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or PJatO or HoO. I wish I did, but if wishes were horses' even beggars would ride.**

'_Thoughts – Mind Speech'_

"Normal Speech"

Chapter 1: Legacy in Training

_**June 1**__**st**__** 1893, the Badlands, South Dakota**_

Sheathing his kukris, the man stood up straight, tall and proud, and turned to watch as the last of the dracanae collapsed into piles of golden dust. The man was tall, standing just over six feet in height, and as he turned once more to head off towards his camp once more, you could see a glint of amusement in his smoky grey and sea-green eyes. This man was Perseus Achilles Andreíos.

In the fading light of day, he calmly made his way to the fire pit where he had his dinner cooking, and sat down on a nearby stone after checking his food to ensure that it had not been ruined. Idly flicking his wrists and checking on his two hidden blades, Percy smiled ever so slightly as he realized that he had passed his final test after five years of extensive training.

Once the haunches of the deer were done, he calmly sliced off seven generous portions, two of which were slightly larger than the others, and let them slide off into the fire. The whole time he was doing this, he had his head bowed and was offering up prayers to the Gods and Goddesses who had raised and trained him. Once that was done, the young man turned his head to the skies as he heard his companion screech out her greetings, and waited for her to set down on her hand-carved perch that he had made for her.

Cutting off a decent sized portion for her, he tossed it to her and smiled as she dug in. _'Find anything of interest out there, Thýella?' _Closing his eyes after receiving a negative response, he finally shrugged and tore into his own meal.

Hours later, once he was inside his tent, he doffed the hooded cloak and the crimson and black waist coat and his bracers which housed his eight inch hidden blades. Lying back on his sleeping roll after securing his camp for the night, Percy rapidly fell asleep, watched over by his faithful companion.

_*****Realm of Dreams*****_

_It only seemed like a matter of minutes later when he opened his eyes, but almost immediately Perseus had wished to wake. It seemed that once in a great while he would have nightmares of the worst times in his life, but none seemed to come more frequently than of the first of several betrayals of his heart, and the first was by far the worst: Amelia, Daughter of Hecate._

_They had been dating for over a year after having met when he was sixteen and she was fourteen, and he had received permission from his adopted parents to court her. They saw each other as frequently as possible, and had decided to hold off on anything more intimate than chaste kisses until they were certain of their feelings for each other._

_The memories that he was reliving at this point in time were of his discovery of her cheating and walking in on her relations with a clear-sighted mortal. His heart shattered, Perseus left her home, and approached her the next day, wondering if she would come clean. _

_Amelia had protested her innocence and her 'undying devotion', and had only confessed when confronted by him about what he had walked in on the previous night. Calling her out on it in a cold, even, and unemotional tone had caused her to pale, and she had nearly fainted when he revealed to her who his parents were. _

_Begging him for a second chance, Perseus shook his head, and demanded an oath on the River Styx that she would neither reveal his parentage to anyone, nor ever come near him or try to communicate with him in any way shape or form. Storming out of the house, he shadow traveled to the wilderness and finally, alone, wept bitter tears of heartbreak and sorrow._

_Finally done with this particular nightmare, his environment shimmered and shifted to his parent's throne room, where all his relatives and Patrons were gathered. Dropping the hood of his cloak, and approaching their thrones, Perseus dropped to his knee and bowed. _ "Greetings mother, father, I hope that my performance earlier today met your approval?"

_After pausing where he was for a moment, he stood and raised his head, proudly standing there as their youngest son. While he stood there, both Erebos and Nyx calmly examined him, both having watched his earlier test and the way that he had managed to take a veritable army of monsters, all on his own. From Cyclops to empousae, dracanae to hellhounds, Perseus had eliminated them all with barely a scratch. The way he had utilized his every tool at his disposal had proven that Perseus was truly worthy of being called their son, and receiving full immortality as a reward._

_Nyx turned to her husband and received a small smile as his assent, and she then turned to their children for their vote. Hemera smiled and nodded, while her husband simply nodded once. Tartarus smirked widely as he nodded and then snapped his fingers, having this approved of by both of Perseus' parents._

_Standing behind him unseen in their Roman aspects, were the only two Olympians who the Protogenoi fully trusted, Pluto and Vesta. They tilted their heads and received a smile and a nod from Nyx, who then turned her attention to her son standing ramrod straight before them. _ "You have done well my son, and shall be rewarded for your perseverance and skill. Your father and I both are aware that you would not accept becoming a God at this point in time, but we feel that full immortality would be an acceptable alternative. Do you accept Perseus?"

_As he stood there pondering his decision, the only sign of his shock was the slight widening of his eyes. On the one hand he wouldn't be prevented from being involved in mortal affairs, and could assist demigods in all the same ways as he could now, and all with the benefit of reforming in a few years rather than having to end his existence and never seeing his parents or family again. _

_On the other hand though…well it wasn't like he was all that close to anyone mortal at this point in time, demigod or otherwise, and that was the only real downside that he could really see at this point, so why not?_

_Refocusing his vision on his mother and father, Perseus gave them a small smile and nodded._ "I accept if that is truly the reward you wish to give me mother. I must ask though, why are there two Olympians standing behind me?"

_The only reaction he got from his parents was raised eyebrows, and he was unable to see the stunned looks on Pluto's and Vesta's faces. Chuckling at his observance, his mother stood from her throne and with the slow gracefulness of nightfall, approached her son and hugged him tightly. _"Truly you are my son, observant to all around you. Yes it is our desire to reward you thusly, and it has been brought to our attention that both Pluto and Vesta wish to give you their blessing as we feel that it will become necessary to ensure the safety of Olympus. You will not be a tool for them to use and throw away at a whim, but a powerful ally, that is the purpose for their sudden inclusion here today."

_Considering everything carefully, Perseus turned to face the two Roman deities and studied their faces for a few minutes, weighing what he was able to read of their body language against what he had just been told. _"I am willing to accept their blessing on two conditions, and both are non-negotiable and are sworn to on the Styx. First and foremost, any requests or missions that are of a personal nature will require a future favor owed of equal or lesser value. Second, and most importantly, if and when I am required to present myself before the Olympian Council, I wish to be vouched for by the both of you and any of your allies. I have no desire to fall victim to the Lord of Olympus simply because of his paranoia and thinking that I aim to raze Olympus or am there to dethrone him. Are my terms acceptable to you Lord Pluto and Lady Vesta?"

_Slowly turning as he spoke, Percy watched their reactions and noted that they seemed impressed for some reason or another. They looked at each other and then back to Perseus and nodded. Giving them a small smile and a nod, he then turned back to his family and saw the looks of pride and love on their faces._

_His mother gently guided him to stand at a certain point in front of their thrones and motioned for the rest of the Primordial Gods and Goddesses present to gather around him in a circle. Once they were gathered around, his father spoke to him in calm, collected tones. _"My son, when you wake in the morning, you will need to travel here so that we can have Pluto and Vesta bestow on you their blessing in person. Brace yourself, 'cause this is really going to hurt…"

_Taking a moment to center himself with his eyes closed, the young man released a deep breath and opened his eyes before nodding to his father. There was moment of silence before he heard the chanting and then saw a bright flash of light, then blackness…_

When he awoke the next morning, Perseus immediately recalled what had happened the night before due to the soreness and stiffness of his body. Groaning mentally, he immediately rolled out of bed and stretched his aching body out, before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the nearby stream to clean up.

Twenty minutes later he was clean and dressed heading back to his campsite, where he greeted his companion and let her know that they would be leaving to visit his parents this morning. Moving into his tent, the young immortal ensured that he had on all his gear before leaving the tent and packing it up. Running his fingertips over the clasp, he focused his mind on Greek style armor, which he figured would do him a bit better considering who he was going to be running into.

Taking a last glance around to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, Perseus gripped his helm under his arm as he waited for his faithful eagle to land on his shoulder before travelling through the shadows to his parents' throne room.

_**Throne Room, Tartarus**_

Popping back into reality just outside the doors to the throne room, Perseus smiled as he donned his helmet and stood up straight, before proudly walking up and opening the doors. Walking towards the thrones at a brisk pace, he cut quite the figure. Standing tall and proud, he scanned the room as he bowed his head to his mother and father. Seeing his brother, sister, and uncle there as well as both Pluto and Vesta, made him pause for a moment as he bowed.

As he stood back up, he turned and bowed slightly to the two Roman deities. "My humble apologies, Lady Vesta, Lord Pluto, as I wasn't expecting the two of you to be here when I arrived, if you would allow me a moment to change…" With that said the young immortal swiped his finger over the cloak clasp as he focused on his Roman armor, and maintained a stoic attitude as he chuckled internally at their reactions, no matter how slight they were.

Rising back to a standing position, he smiled a tiny bit as he listened to them chuckle ever so slightly. Once they were done with the moment of mirth, Percy smoothed his voice once more, presenting himself as the collected, stoic son of Nyx and Erebos that he was. Pluto and Vesta bowed their heads to Perseus' parents before striding forward to stand before him.

Once they stood in front of the demigod, Vesta gently coughed to draw his attention to her before speaking. "Perseus, we, I and my brother Pluto have decided to give you our blessings to aid you as you strive for greatness, mostly because we both believe that you will play a vital role in the future. I will be blessing you with the ability to heal or harm with my fire, transport yourself and others through fire, as well as the ability to provide home-cooked meals at the snap of your fingers."

Giving her a small smile in gratitude, Perseus then turned his attention to Pluto. "My gifts are similar in nature, as I will be blessing you with the ability to summon the undead to fight for you, a limited version of my ability to summon wealth from my realm, and the opportunity to train with some of the finest warriors and legends to have walked the face of the earth; namely Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus, and many of the Hunters of Artemis that reside in Elysium."

Perseus bowed his head in thanks for the fine offer, and then cocked his head to one side. "I'm assuming that the Hunters will be difficult to work with at first?"

Chuckling at the young man's question, Pluto shook his head. "That all depends on your attitude and how you approach them, young demigod. I can honestly say that as long as you are humble and honest with them, you won't have as many issues as you would otherwise. Now then young Perseus, kneel and remove your helm."

Nodding once sharply, Percy immediately raised his hands up to his head and removed his helm from his head, while taking a knee. Bracing himself and looking up at the two Olympians with a calm look to his face, Perseus nodded to the both of them signifying that he was ready.

The two Olympians began to murmur a chant and raised their right hands to touch his forehead and began to transfer their gifts to him. It wasn't until after they lowered their hands that he felt the impact of their blessing, and it wasn't nearly as painful as the gifts had been before he received immortality.

Once the pain had passed, he stood and bowed his head to them both, with a smile filled with thanks. Looking around at his family, he swore to himself that he would give everything he had, even his life, to keep them safe from harm…

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 1905 Grand Canyon, Arizona**_

As the sun first appeared over the horizon, Perseus smiled as he strummed his guitar, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the view. The last few years since he had finished his training in Elysium had been interesting in the extreme, yet he had enjoyed damn near every minute of it.

Right after he had finished the training, Hemera had approached him with Vesta and had told him of her offer to become his Patron like she was. He had only had a very few questions for her, but had accepted her offer rather quickly after she had explained the missions that she would have for him in the future and that it would go more smoothly for him if he ran into any other Olympians.

Then came the missions, which for the most part were really rather simple and straight forward. Most of them consisted of going in and eliminating monsters that were too close to the underage demigods, and draw them away by giving them a stronger scent to latch onto, even if it was only temporary.

The bulk of the other missions that he was sent on were eliminating slavery and prostitution rings, with the oddball item recovery mission thrown in for good measure.

The whole while he was reflecting on his life over the past few years, Perseus was aware of someone watching him. As it turns out, it was yet another Olympian, the God of Prophecy himself: Apollo.

Flashing in behind the demigod sitting on the edge of the canyon, Apollo was intrigued by him to say the least. The Olympian knew without a doubt that this young man was indeed a demigod, as it showed in his bearing as well as the weapons that he carried. Not to mention the fact that he was almost certain that said demigod was also aware of his presence.

Casually walking up to his right side, Apollo took a seat and studied him out of the corner of his eye. The lad was clean-shaven, hair as black as night, but it was his eyes that were the mystery. They were in two separate rings, his irises that is. The inner ring was a deep blue green that flickered like flames in a fireplace, while the outer ring was a dark grey that roiled like clouds tossed before a storm with occasional flashes of gold. His clothes spoke of stealth and comfort, from the materials and colors used, as well as the weapons that he could see.

Setting his guitar down, which allowed it to shrink and disappear, Perseus smiled slightly as he nodded, acknowledging the sun god. "Greetings Lord Apollo, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Smirking as he chuckled, Apollo shook his head. "I'm just awesome like that, popping in to share a bit of my awesomeness with others." Encouraged by the sly smirk on the young man's face, the Olympian turned to look off into the distance, content to enjoy the silence for once, before speaking once more with the young demigod.

"What's your name and where did you learn how to play the guitar like that?"

Smiling gently as he was reminded of when he was younger, he turned towards Apollo before replying. "I am mostly self-taught, but my mother encouraged me, even going so far as to find someone to teach me the scales and how to read music…and my name's Perseus."

Right as he learned the demigod's name, the light caught the scars on the left side of his face, which to Apollo just spoke of badassery of some sort or another. Motioning to the scars, Apollo let his more inquisitive side loose, seeing as he had some suspicions as to who his godly parent was. "So where did you get that badge of courage from, and have you been claimed?"

Shocking as the scars were, Perseus' mirthless chuckles stunned him even more. The badge was something I received when I was nine years old from a hellhound that I killed shortly after he left me this…souvenir, along with the majority of his pack. As far as being claimed, I assume that you mean to ask me if my godly parent ever showed me a sign as to who he is."

Nodding, the son of Leto couldn't help but be impressed by the way that he had gotten marked, and the level of humility and honesty in his tone were remarkable as well. Watching as the young man sighed and turned back towards the rising sun, he waited for Perseus to continue his explanation.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I do indeed know who my birth father is, and I'm fairly certain that I was the result of a drunken dalliance that he doesn't remember. I don't hold a grudge against him, as his lack of foresight allowed me to develop a caring relationship with my adoptive parents and family." Turning back to the stunned Olympian, Perseus stared right into his eyes, his piercing gaze penetrating deep into Apollo's essence.

"If you desire to know who my parents and family are, I will have to have an oath from you on the river Styx that you will not reveal this knowledge to anyone, until the time is right. Whether it is through a prophecy or mother's approval, is that acceptable to you?"

Taking a few minutes to consider it, Apollo gave his oath to Perseus, which in turn caused the young man's shoulders to dip ever so slightly in relief. The look on Apollo's face was priceless though and was a source of much amusement for Perseus. Granted, he had refrained from mentioning anything about Patrons or that he was in regular contact with any of the Olympians, but the small amount he did mention was more than worth it, especially considering the trout-slapped look the deity had.

Or at least it was until Apollo got a distant look in his eyes and what appeared to be green smoke started coming from his mouth and nose, and his voice became hoarse and sibilant…

"_**The Forgotten Legacy of the Sea has come to light,**_

_**Adopted Son of the Shadow and of the Night;**_

_**Upon his shoulders rests the Fate of all,**_

_**To rise and conquer or crumble and fall.**_

_**Two in number shall his helpmates be,**_

_**Tied together despite their diverse origins as one in unity.**_

_**To him they must be eternally tied,**_

_**Or else all will fall before the monstrous tide.**_

_**One a daughter of Rome that will be a fearsome fighter,**_

_**Despite the softer nature of her Mother;**_

_**The other will be a pale Grecian flower lovely nonetheless,**_

_**Hidden for unknown years amongst flowers of forgetfulness.**_

_**A Guide and Guardian he shall become,**_

_**As long as he by the instructors of Heroes is welcome;**_

_**Five score years shall he have to prepare,**_

_**To train for war in secret lest his foes become aware.**_

_**The signs of the time in which the Hero shall become known,**_

_**Will be easily seen, but not quick to be shown;**_

_**A child of the Three shall be turned to a tree,**_

_**A Maiden Goddess trapped beneath the unending sky she shall be,**_

_**And a Son of Wisdom shall finally be released from his mortality." **_

The son of Nyx and Erebos swore aloud as he heard the words of the prophecy and immediately glared into the distance for a moment before turning his head back to Apollo. "Keep in mind that the last five lines of that prophecy shield me from identity until the last sign has come to pass. I hold you to your word on the Styx Lord Apollo."

Frowning as he gave thought to the prophetic words he had just uttered, he sighed as he realized that Perseus was indeed correct. Nodding as he thought about it for a while, sitting there in silence with the young demigod, a thought occurred to him. "Five score years is quite some length of time for a mortal demigod, don't you think?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Percy bowed his head and prayed to his mother for guidance and direction, as he was unsure of how to respond to this particular query. Receiving mental guidance from her, Perseus sighed in relief, before turning back to the Olympian. "I don't think that will be a cause for concern currently and especially not when you consider just who my parents are if you think about it…"

Smacking himself in the forehead at that one, Apollo couldn't believe that he had walked right into that one. Smirking again rather quickly at him though, Apollo chuckled as he thought about a few more lines of the prophecy before winking at the young man, "Two wives though…Perseus, you dog…"

Shaking his head at that comment, Perseus sighed in frustration. Turning to look at the young god next to him, he frowned as he realized that this would be the perfect time to get introductions to Chiron and Lady Lupa. "First off Lord Apollo, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from talking about my future ladies in such a manner, as I am quite certain that regardless if I appreciate the comment or not I am fairly sure that they will not. Secondly, I would ask you, if you would be so kind, that you be the one to introduce me to Chiron and Lady Lupa."

Staring at the Olympian while he worked through the request, Perseus went through a number of issues that he had been working through before Apollo had shown up, and then sighed internally after realizing that they really didn't matter in the scheme of things after being hit with the prophecy. Turning his attention back to the source of his current discomfort, he decided that if there was any god he would choose not to be like, the one before him was a definitive example.

Groaning in frustration, Apollo nodded his head slowly. "I suppose it would only be right to take care of introductions, I would suggest however that we hit up Chiron first though and you spend some time there for a few years before going to meet with Lady Lupa. The first reason being that there is a strong dislike between the two camps, and there are more permanent markings that the Romans leave which would cause you issues if you tried it in reverse order. The second reason is that you will get more hands on training with Chiron, as opposed to Lady Lupa who is more hands off, meaning that she tries to instill more self-reliance in to her campers."

Taking his time to consider what Apollo had said, Perseus soon nodded and agreed with his point of view. Standing up and facing the Olympian, Perseus realized that in Apollo's current form he was apparently taller than the god, which caused him to smirk mentally at the thought. Looking at Apollo expectantly, Percy was slightly surprised to see that Apollo was standing right in front of him with his hand glowing and extended towards his forehead.

Before he could react, the son of Leto had touched him and sent a portion of his power into his body. "I give you my blessing, Son of Nyx and Erebos. I bless you with increased ability in archery and music, as well as the ability to properly assess and treat wounds and illness."

Gritting his teeth, the demigod was stunned by the lack of pain in his body, but quickly shrugged it off mentally before giving the god a look that clearly bespoke his impatience at leaving. All he received was chuckling and a shake of the head. "I wish you to do one thing for me, in return for my blessing, and that is to ensure that one of my children makes it to Camp Half-blood. I will flash you to their location, and provide you with the necessary directions, all I ask is that you keep him safe as well as his companions. Do we have an accord?"

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Perseus extended his arm and shook on it with Apollo. After having released his forearm, Perseus held up a finger to have Apollo hold off on flashing him anywhere for a moment. Throwing his hood back up so that only his mouth was visible and his eyes were merely shimmers of light beneath it, he quickly ran through an equipment check. As he did so, he also mentally laughed at the expression on the older man's face.

Slapped a hidden button on his left bracer and out popped his shield - Check.

Letting it slide back into place, he pulled his swords out and gave them a once over - Double check.

Releasing his grip on the two blades and allowing them to return to their ring form, he then pulled on his necklace and it released a deep crimson composite recurve bow. Looking it over and checking the string on it, he then placed it back into its necklace form – Check.

Finally he pulled out his kukris, spun them and slipped them back into their sheaths, before running a hand over his throwing knives – Check.

Turning to look at Apollo, Perseus smirked at the googley-eyed look he was getting and nodded at the deity. "Ready whenever you are sunshine…"

Shaking his head at that, Apollo chuckled and then smiled at the demigod. "First things first, there are three demigods with him, and his name is Michael. You shouldn't have to explain much to them, as their mortal parents prepped them fairly well for what they would have to go through. Good luck, and have fun. I'll make sure Chiron knows to expect you." Snapping his fingers, Apollo sent the demigod on his way and then flashed out, leaving the area like there had never been anyone there to begin with.

_**Long Island NY, 10 miles from Camp Half-Blood**_

Rapidly regaining his bearings, Perseus figured out the direction to camp and looked around to see if he couldn't figure out where the demigods were that he was supposed to find were at. Just as soon as he had thought that Apollo's aim was off, he heard a scream come from behind him, which was in the opposite direction from camp. Taking off at full out sprint, he quickly covered the distance and broke through a small stand of trees.

What he saw was not encouraging, as it looked like the two boys and two girls had been over-whelmed and over-run by a bunch of hellhounds and dracanae. Tugging on his necklace, he took aim at the remaining hellhounds and drew the string back, not even paying attention as three arrows formed. Releasing the arrows and quickly putting the bow back, he drew his swords and sprinted towards the first of the dracanae, and knocked its bow away before sinking his first strike into its throat followed by the other completing the strike and decapitating the beast.

At that point in time, he knew that he had their complete and undivided attention, considering that the last three hounds and a dracanae had all been slain at the same time. While he took a stance and waited for them to make the first move, he turned his attention to the others for a moment. "If you can, get everyone together and start heading for camp, I will be right behind you!"

Blurring into motion, he swiftly moved into range with his swords and tore through the first of the dracanae in his way. Having bisected that one, he turned to one side and leaned away from the blade coming down at him, and then batted it away before spinning to his left and slicing the beast's arm off before slicing almost all the way through its chest. Letting go of the blade in his right hand for a moment, Percy grabbed two throwing knives and threw them off to the side as he grabbed the hilt of his sword again, yanking it free from the chest of the monster.

As he ran at the last of the monsters, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the other two disappeared into a pile of golden dust from the two knives that he had thrown. Feinting to his right, he spun back to his left at the last second and scored a pair of bloody furrows across the dracanae's stomach, as it had attempted to dodge at the last second. Taking a half step back, he leapt forward as he heard the screeching cry of an eagle.

Thýella had decided that anything that was going to attack her companion was going to suffer greatly before being sent to the pit, and she dove down on the remaining dracanae to prove it. While she was diving down on the beast, Percy had changed his angle of attack, going for body shots instead of the throat. The monster was too busy fending off Perseus to notice his companion until it was too late, and it screamed in agony as the eagle attacked its face and eyes, successfully clawing out the eyes and rendering the dracanae blind.

It was as his companion struck that Perseus' blades found their mark, slicing through the back of the monsters legs, hamstringing the beast. Seconds later his blades crossed through its throat, scissoring through the neck and ending the monster. Taking a moment to look around and ensure that there weren't any other creatures around; Perseus flung the blood off his swords and headed off after the other demigods, sending a message telepathically to his flying friend.

Catching up to them wasn't all that difficult, seeing as they had wounded that they were helping along, it was getting them to stop that was harder. Once he had everyone seated, Perseus started triage, evaluating who was the worst off, and it turned out that the worst wounds they had were cuts and a few minor fractures that he healed up in no time flat. Taking a seat across from them, he started a small fire and snapped his fingers, summoning a couple of pizzas that he passed around.

Taking a look at them he could see that they were curious about who he was, and as Thýella landed on his shoulder, he removed his hood and gently stroked his companion's feathers. "So what would you like to know?"

Looking at each other, the one who I had determined was Michael seemed to be the boldest of them and went first. "Who are you, and how did you show up in time?"

Chuckling lightly, Perseus shook his head. "Kids these days, don't you know it's polite to offer your own name before asking someone else's?"

Chagrined, the young man nodded. "I'm Michael DeWitt, the other guy to my right is Stephen Cain, the gal to my left is Stephanie Mills, and the last member of our glorious group is Lola Marquez."

Nodding to each of them as they were introduced, Percy smiled as they each seemed to warm up to him slightly. "I am Perseus Andreíos, and I was sent here by your godly parent, Michael. It was just good fortune that I showed up in time to assist you."

The next one to as a question was Lola, and she blushed slightly as she coughed to get my attention. "Perseus, how were you able to heal our wounds and provide us with food?"

Smiling gently at her, he nodded to her to acknowledge that he'd heard her, while thinking for a moment of how much to reveal. "My Patron, Hestia, has given me her blessing, and it is that which gives me the power to summon a meal. That and the flames of the hearth have the ability to harm as well as heal."

As they took all this in, Stephen was the next to ask a question. "What kind of bird is that on your shoulder? Because I will admit that that's the largest bird of prey I have ever seen…"

"Thýella here is a Caucasian Eagle, and she has been with me for quite some time." Looking around at everyone there to assess their readiness to head out, Perseus nodded as he extinguished the flames and carefully stood. Looking at his companion, he nodded to her, and as she took flight he turned to the others and smiled kindly at them.

"Let's get going as we are almost there, and then we can see about getting you guys and girls settled in for the night." And with that he led the way just listening to their light-hearted conversation, a smile on his face and a much lighter heart.

An hour or so later, they were all standing on Half-Blood hill, overlooking the camp. Taking an educated guess, Perseus led the way to the center of the camp, heading for the campfire that was there. Once there he quickly noticed the young girl tending the fire, and shooting warning glances at each of his companions, knelt at her feet. "My Lady Hestia, I had not expected to run into you here."

Smiling gently at her champion, she turned to him and the others, before gently shaking her head at the sight of them kneeling before her. Sending a mental message to Chiron, she walked up to Perseus and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I have spoken to you about this before my champion, have I not?"

Smiling sheepishly up at her, Perseus nodded, "Yes My Lady, but I do it to show my gratitude and respect for you, as it should be my Patron Lady."

Shaking her head even more at his response, she motioned for them to rise and then turned towards the sound of galloping hooves that were approaching. "Chiron, these five demigods have just arrived here and are in need of a place to rest their weary bones."

Turning back to her champion, Hestia smiled once more and then flashed away. Chiron turned towards the newest additions to camp, and bowed slightly. "Welcome young demigods to Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: Chapter complete! Hehehe, it took me forever and freaking day to come up with that prophecy, but please enjoy by reading and reviewing!**


End file.
